Nine Lives
by Inu no Taisho The Daiyokai Dog
Summary: (Remake Of Crazy Love) Beyond Is In The Mental Institution And Has No Room Mate. And For Good Reason, But When A New Girl Comes, They're A Match Made In Hell. (Unless Described Or The Cover Art Look At My Profile's Avatar For My Looks.)
1. Together

**INSANE ASYLUM SUICIDE PREVENTION WARD RIGHT WING**

"A roommate? I thought we all agreed that psychopath would never have a roommate."

"Yes, but she is a lot like him. Same actions, same mental problems, same intelligence. I think putting her in the same room as him could be, in fact, beneficial to both of them. They were both orphaned at a young age, watched their parents die, and have attempted their own suicide. Every nurse and inmate here calls them freaks and monsters. It would be better to put them together."

"But that would be breaking the rules by putting two people of the opposite sex together! And on the male's side!"

"She has more in common with the young men here! It would be for the best. Trust him. L knows what he's talking about when he asked me to come and tell you to do this."

A sigh in the dark.

"All right, Mr. Wammy. Ava is to be moved into Beyond Birthday's room immediately."

"Thank you."

Footsteps, and opening and closing door. Another sigh, and footsteps growing closer, louder. I blinked rapidly, but the darkness before my eyes did not vanish. I could barely move, but I could hear the clinking of chains and the heavy chains trapping me to the ground began to loosen. I shuffled, my skin rubbing against the clean white jacket that kept my arms pinned to my sides. I called into the dark with a crazy smile,

"So, where am I going~?"

I could hear the warden shiver because he was still unlocking my chains, so when he shivered, they jingled.

"You're being relocated to Beyond Birthday's room."

I felt the heavy chains slacken and heard them jingle together.

"Aren't you going to let me see where I'm going~?"

"You'll be fine."

"What if I fall and get horribly injured~?"

A sigh echoed. I heard the man walk behind me and felt his hands in my hair as he unbuckled the thing blinded me. It fell to the ground, and I blinked rapidly in the harsh and sudden light.

We were in a small, white tile room. The lights, hidden behind cloudy glass panes in the ceiling, were LED, making it bright in here, but not blindingly so. There was few items in here. A glass table in the middle of the huge room, two white arm chairs on either side, and four strong metal loops attached to the wall closest to me. Two on the walls two on the floor. Thick, five pound chains were locked tightly around me then attacked to loops on my warden's belt. The chains were attached at my shoulders, elbows, and wrists, under my breasts, belly, waist, thighs, knees, ankles, and each one attacked to a loop on a mental collar. From there another chain was attached and locked onto my warden's belt. I also wore four, five pound locks. In all, I was walking around in twenty-five pounds of thick, heavy chain, but I seemed to not mind. But now, I had to walk to the left wing of the Suicide Prevention Ward.

I looked at my warden and smiled.

"Lead the way~"

His pale blue eyes narrowed but he turned around and began walking slowly. My chains jingled and I walked behind him. Despite his quickening pace, I never slowed or stumbled, and walked with a smile on my face.

**INSANE ASYLUM SUICIDE PREVENTION WARD LEFT WING**

Beyond was in his room, chained to the bed as nurses took his daily vitals. He was wearing a muzzle. My warden opened the door and pulled me along. I looked around the room.

It was a square room with a solid plank floor that had close fitting boards, the walls were a clean white, it was about one hundred and seventy-eight feet in square feet, which was about one sixth the size of the white room where my warden had talked to the one he had called "Mr. Wammy". There were two windows with bars crossing diagonally and horizontally, and there were two six foot beds with fluffy grey comforters. The light from the windows was comforting, and I couldn't tell if there were lights in the unbroken ceiling or not, but I didn't care right now.

The beds, one on the north wall, which was closet to the door and the one Beyond was confined to, and another on the west wall, closest to a window, were just metal frames with mattresses and, from what I could guess, white sheets, looked inviting, but I hadn't slept for a while. I was looking longingly at the beds, when a muffled noise came from the other. I looked over, and me and Beyond locked eyes. Everything around us seemed to stop. My warden was talking, but I couldn't hear or understand. I could only gaze deeply into Beyond's red eyes, and he could only gaze back into mine. The only thing that mattered in this world, in this place of pills, chains, and confinement, wasn't the thought of being free one day. For others, it might be, but for me and Beyond, in that moment, was each other.


	2. Sunset

Me and Beyond continued to gaze deeply into each other's eyes for the longest time. My warden and Beyond's nurses noticed our odd behavior. As my warden removed the chains and jacket, I didn't move or blink. I seemed caught up the gaze of Beyond's red eyes. The nurses pricked his finger and jumped back. Normally, Beyond went crazy after having his finger pricked, but this time, he simply blinked in reply, still gazing into my eyes. He had no reaction this time. The nurses and my warden left, locking the door with a loud noise. I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"H-Hey..."

Beyond sat up and hesitated, but got up and walked to me slowly. He was six feet tall, while I was five feet, six inches, so I was gazing up at him, smiling. He showed no emotion. I slowly reached for his face with my left hand, brushing my thumb across his cheekbone.

"Your eyes...They're, different, but, nice."

Beyond was stunned. Not only because someone was complimenting his eyes, which was a first, but someone was also speaking to him with warmth, which was another first. Briefly, he wondered if I was just an illusion conjured up by him mind to comfort him. It was not unusual for him to think he was seeing A, so if I was another illusion, that would not surprise him.

He slowly pressed his pale, thin hand to the one caressing his cheek. When he felt warmth beneath it, and the hand didn't disappear from under his, so he knew this was no illusion. This was real. He breathed out, secretly comforted by the touch of another human. He asked,

"Really? You don't think they're weird, or, demonic?"

"Well, I guess they're a little weird, but that's what makes them nice, and unique. Something only you have. They're special."

"You don't, think they make me a monster? A freak?"

"Do I know you?"

"...I suppose not."

"Then I can't judge you. Not until I know you better. And YOU can't judge me until you know me."

"Well I guess we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other theses days, hm~?"

"I guess so~"

I giggled and drifted away from Beyond, sitting on my bed. It was the one closest to the window. I was looking out the window with my back to Beyond. Said killer drifted over to me, standing behind me. And together, with all the colors of the setting sun dancing on the white walls of our room, we watched the dying sun slowly dip below the horizon of the free world that we could only look at from behind restraining bars.


	3. Escape

**YARD**

"Are you sure, Beyond?!"

"Yes. It will work. There is absolutely no way it will fail."

"But, but, what if it does!?"

"Ava, I promise you, it will not."

"..."

Three weeks had passed since me and Beyond began rooming together, and we were inseparable. Even at night, when we spent hours talking about our pasts, our fears, our hopes and dreams, the little we remembered of our family, and what drove us to do whatever it was that landed us in this nut house. We'd talked for hours every night for the past three weeks, and now, knowing every good, bad, and psychotic things each other had done, all our killings, our shattered pasts, we still stayed at each other's sides. Not because we had to, but because we wanted to. Earlier this morning, when I had first woke up, I rolled over to see Beyond standing in the middle of our room, watching me. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that for the last four years, he'd been working away at the concrete wall around my window. After four years of hard work, he revealed it was ready to give away. With one good hit, it would fall apart, leaving a hole just large enough for us to escape. And by the time the guards and nurses woke up, had their guns ready, and figured out which one of us had escaped, it would be too late. The trail would have already gone cold. I was hesitant to believe him, but he was so confident about it, it was getting harder and harder to doubt him. I was nervous.

"B-But what if they catch us!?"

He shrugged and stated simply,

"We get shot. That's it."

"...Okay. I'm on board with this."

I looked up at Beyond and smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An alarm went off around two A.M.

"Inmate escape! Inmate escape!"

"Which ones?! Which ones!?"

Guards rushed around clumsily, still half asleep. They were grabbing for their guns and struggling to load a few rounds. There was so much noise, confusion, and commotion, the words were almost drowned out by the orders ringing around the quarters,

"Beyond and Ava! Beyond and Ava escaped!"

And it was true. While inside it was confusing, outside, in the quiet, me and Beyond walked quickly over the dead grass. We'd easily scaled the fence, which was the greatest obstacle, and doubted the guards would be smart enough to look outside the asylum walls when we'd left no trace or trail to follow. We were almost to a forest where we'd be safe, we just, had to jump the ravine,

"There they are! Fire at will!"

A harsh spotlight banished our cloak of darkness. We stopped, closing our eyes since we'd looked directly into the harsh light. We did hear hundreds of guns cocking, and we knew we were surrounded. Beyond opened his eyes a little and his attention was immediately drawn to a gap in the circle of men. It was near the ravine, so if we could run through it and jump, we'd be in the forest. Beyond glanced over at me to see if I'd noticed, but I was harshly rubbing my eyes. He snaked his fingers around him, holding my hand tighter then he ment to, but it did get my attention, and I did notice the opening. I glanced over at Beyond, who nodded barely.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND WE WON'T SHOOT!"

Another little nod from Beyond, and we began running across the dead grass. This caught the guards off guard. Normally the escapees gave up, so the two rushing the northern line was odd.

"FIRE!"

Bullets whizzed through the air. A few even found their mark deep in our flesh.

"OW!"

A bullet lodged itself deep in my shoulder. Beyond squeezed my hand, more to reassure himself I was still here, and we kept running. I felt something warm in m hand. Looking down, I saw it was blood, and there was a hole in Beyond's hand.

"Bey-"

We were shot four more times before we pushed through the gap and jumped blindly, kicking and clawing for a hold, but finding none. Instead, we began free falling through the darkness. We rolled down the hill, out of control and clawing for a hold, but with my shoulder and Beyond's hand useless, there was little hope of stopping our roll.

Above us, the owner of the asylum and the guards crowded around the edge of the dark ravine, peering through the darkness, trying to see if we'd died. Instead, they heard bodies repeatedly hitting the ground and leaves and twigs breaking. After a few minutes, everything was silent. The owner nodded.

"All right, return to your stations. They won't make it."

Every one left from the clearing, obediently following their boss. What they didn't know, was we had survived. We weren't in the best shape, but we were alive.

"B-Beyond, we-we did it. What do we, do n-now?"

"What do we do now, you ask~? Well, w-we keep mo-moving~ They'll never find us because the trail will have gone cold~ We'll go have some fun and get L's attention~ We'll play a little game with him~"

"L? World's Greatest Detective L?"

"Yes Ava. We talked about him the second or so night."

I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Shall we start here in Winchester~?"

"Yes~ Then we'll move to Japan, traveling on foot as much as we can. And while we're traveling, we'll make a plan~"


	4. A Job In Japan

Me and Beyond stayed by the river at the bottom of the ravine that night, pulling the bullets out of each other's flesh. We agreed to go on a planned killing spree, and shoot our selected victims in a special way. We'd use small bullets and shoot through their ear canal. It would be an instant death, and L, who would definitely get involved, would never begin to suspect Beyond because it wasn't his style of killing. It was mine, and he never known me. We'd kill a select few while traveling to Japan, where L was working on the Kira case. We chuckled. This would be fun! So in the light of the morning, we fled into the forest as fast as our injured bodies would allow.

**NAMELESS RIVER**

Down a river that had no name, me and Beyond were sailing on a small raft in the dark of night. We'd almost drowned when a storm that had ended only minutes ago rolled in, upsetting the river and almost destroying our raft and swallowing us. But we'd survived, just like we did after we were shot. We were happy though. Tired, but happy. Because after many days of walking, we'd found a small yet swift river that would take us near Japan, where we could start our job for real.

**JAPAN**

Four days after reaching the end of the river we'd finally gotten into Japan. We were walking through the ally, listening to the aimless chatter, gathering intelligence. I asked,

"Beyond, how is our plan going to get L's attention? It's not like we can leave a calling card and still remain mysterious!"

He chuckled.

"I know~ L only gets involved if there is a large amount of money at stake or many victims. Our killings will seem random. It will take him a long time to figure out our plan, and by the time he does, it will be too late. Just like it was when we escaped the asylum."

"..."

I'd grown to trust Beyond and his plans after our escape from the asylum. Even though we'd been shot many times. I trusted B's plan, but still didn't entirely know if it was the smartest idea. I chose to push my doubts aside and follow his lead. I was sure I'd come to understand his crazy ideas and plans in time.

Beyond stopped and whispered,

"Get out your gun."

I obeyed, and he pulled out his gun that was hidden in his blood stained jeans. It was time for our first victims. People we'd singled out and followed. Now, walking through an alley across from us, was our first two victims, Brian Davidson and Erica Vital. Me and Beyond took aim. Two shots, two bodies hit the ground, and two shells clinked to the ground. We picked them up, and went on our merry way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six kills that day. Yancy Neveta, Omar Baku, Natile Colson, Dylan Newson. Two girls, two boys, a total of six kills with one round each.

With six kills that day and night approaching quickly we found and abandoned, half burnt down house to sleep in for the night. We were sill smiling as we settled down for the night. When we finally slept images of gore and death danced through our heads.


	5. Dragon's Eye

**NATURE PRESERVE**

Me and Beyond bounced, weaved, and jumped through a nature preserve. Our plan was well under way and we'd heard L had taken interest in the case at last. Now we knew time was crucial, but luckily, we were almost done. Not only that, but we had been terribly careful to not expose too much of either of our "dead" personalities so neither L or any one that knew me couldn't become suspicious.

Now, our reason for being here was an animal reserve on the other side of this preserve. What made this one special was it was a Petrified Forest, where all the trees, rocks, grass, everything except the animals were a dull grey, sometimes retaining their natural color, but nothing moved. Leaves didn't fall, boulders couldn't be moved, it was utterly and entirely silent. It was a nice silence, though. A change from the loudness of everything else. From people. From the world. From our own heads.

Through the petrified world we ran until we came to a long expanse of barbed wire, occasionally broken by a wooden slat or two with a sign post nailed to it identifying the area as a safe zone where hunters couldn't touch the animals.

**ANIMAL RESERVE HEART**

Deep in the green landscape, we'd found a home for the on-grounds keepers who made sure the animals were taken care of incase they were sick or hurt. The house was a large, long wood cabin that had evidence of animal scratching, digging, and nest building. There were a few glass windows, but the thick door was locked. It's no fun to just go in the front door anyway. So we circled the house, looking for a way in. Be it a hole or a window, but we didn't preferably want to break in. We wanted to leave no trace. And a broken window and glass would be a trace. We even picked up the shells from the bullets when we fired. But now, from the other side of the house, Beyond called to me,

"Ava! I found an open window!"

I peeked around the side of the house and saw him beckoning me over. I easily ran across the grass and looked at Beyond. He held open a window.

"Oh cool!"

I took a few steps back and ran, jumping through the window but rolling across the ground once I was inside. I called back,

"I'm okay!"

I ran across the floor and held the window open. Beyond pushed himself up onto the window and swung his legs inside. And just like that, we were in the house, the window shut, and the fingerprints wiped away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No seriously!"

Laughing, a group of three walked in but stopped short when they saw us. One of the girls, Amy Tiberius, asked,

"Who are you people!?"

We held them at gunpoint and didn't reply. Simply took aim, and shot. The deaths of Amy, Nick Fine, and Daisy Jackson were complete. We gathered up the shells, and prepared to leave with the parting thought of,

_What odd names. Can be hard to find too._

"Beyond, wait!"

The killed stopped on the sill and looked back at me. I was intrigued by something on the bodies. He crouched beside me.

"I noticed something shiny."

I pulled out my favorite pocketknife I'd had through my years in the asylum but was able to keep it hidden. And now I used it to cut open the shirts of Amy and Nick.

Resting upon their chest, were Dragon's Eye pendants with an orange zero in the large slightly clouded gem. I slipped the two objects from their necks and put one on, shoving the other into Beyond's hands. I put mine on and looked at him. He slowly put his around his neck, not sure of what would happen. We stared at each other's pendants, waiting to see if anything bad would happen. And in fact, nothing did. The only thing that happened was the zeros began rapidly counting up extremely high, then falling extremely low, until they both settled on the number nine. After a few seconds, the pendants over our hearts decreased in number until they hit six. We looked at each other in confusion, when,

BANG!

We froze, a familiar burning in our chests just a fourth of an inch away from shattering the pendants that protected our hearts. So, frozen, without eyes locked on the sixes on the pendants, we watched each other's number fall to a five.


	6. The Luck Of The Draw

**ANIMAL RESERVE HEART**

Wide-eyed, me and Beyond looked at the bullet holes in each other's chests. In an attempt to convince ourselves it was real, we lifted a hand and dug the bullet out of each other's burning chests. We looked at the pendants that had dropped a number. I began slowly,

"So we should be dead,"

Beyond took over,

"Because we got shot in the chest, but we're not, and the numbers went down,"

"so does that mean,"

"that these pendants,"

"can save our lives?"

We looked at each other. Beyond was genuinely stunned. He said,

"We need to test it. Just to make sure."

"How?"

He grinned.

"Why, test our immortality out on L, of course~"

I smiled.

"Are we done messaging him?"

"Yes. So let's make out way to our new home, shall we~?"

Me and Beyond giggled evilly. We were going to find a warehouse in the Kanto region to live in. L would never know we'd be right under his nose. So, we left the house, and when Beyond's foot touched the ground, long fangs sunk into his ankle.


	7. Cracked Code

**TASK FORCE H.Q.**

Two o'clock A.M. One week had passed since the Phantom Murders began. The public had started calling them that since it was as if a phantom killed them. There was no trace a human had done it, since no evidence had been left behind. A week had passed since he started his investigation, and he was no closer to the solution now than he was when he started. If anything, he'd made even LESS progress.

"Brian, Erica, Yancy, Omar, Natile, Dylan, Anna, Nick, and Delilah. Then Amy, Nick, and Daisy...Odd names, sure, but, they were all tourists! Their names are in no specific order it seems, and they are both boys and girls. Perhaps it is someone who is against Americans?"

A cold chill ran up the detective's spin, making him shiver uncontrollably for a few seconds before it subsided. He knew that chill. It had happened once before. It ment that he'd missed an important bit of information. He read the list again, but still didn't see the abstract clue. That's when Watari's voice came over the intercom.

"Ryuzaki, three more murders."

L didn't respond. He just stayed where he was. A few minutes later, Watari's voice came again,

"Ryuzaki, are you there? Is something wrong?"

L looked at the intercom before striding across the couch to crouch on the arm of the chair. He pressed the button.

"Yes, I am here. What are the names?"

"Two boys and one girl. In order, Aron Smithson, *Nikki Hutlestone, and Arson Harrison. Odd names."

"Quite..."

He took his finger off the button and began running the names over in his head. The shiver came again, stronger now. He crawled back to his laptop, opened a blank document, and typed in the names of all the victims. And only then, when he took the first letter of every first name, did he see the message.

"BEYOND AND AVA..."

He breathed out the clue exactly how it was written. The shiver didn't come again, and that's how he knew he'd solved the case. He crawled back over to the intercom, and paged Watari again.

"Watari, find a pen and paper. I have some orders. I've solved the case."

He crouched down again, chewing on his thumb, and breathed,

"Beyond and Ava...They're alive..."

***Hai Nikki if you're reading this! You get to be a victim!**


	8. Home Sweet Warehouse

"Ow!"

Beyond jumped back, kicking the snake from his foot and stomping on its head, crushing its skull while at the same time his five became a four. But when he jumped back, he knocked into me. I fell back, and when I hit the ground, fangs sunk into my shoulder. I yelped in pain and surprise and my five dropped to a four as well. Beyond stomped on the snake that had bit me, and helped me up. I rubbed my shoulder in pain.

"Ow...Hey Beyond, do you think...?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same. Maybe these pendants, although they cane save our lives, make us a magnet for danger. I cannot say it for certain but we should be very careful for a while."

The two of us held hands and picked our way back to the main road, carefully watching each other's steps.

**KANTO REGION**

We'd lost four lives in two weeks, but we'd returned to Japan, and more specifically the Kanto region. Now, in L's claim, we were living right under his nose.


	9. A Life Within A Life

**ABANDON WAREHOUSE #13**

"Ryuzaki, we're all in position."

"Good Watari, thank you."

Watari hung up the cell phone and faded back into the shadows. He and some Secret Guards were in position in an abandon warehouse. L had assumed we'd come to live here, and when we did, he wanted us shot.

The old metal door moaned as it was opened. Me and Beyond we laughing and talking. All the armed Secret Guards cocked their guns and took aim, waiting for Watari's silent signal. Our pendants were tucked under our shirts so they couldn't be seen by the common people. That included Watari and our hidden assassins. And when we came into the middle of the room...

BAM!

"FIRE!"

We were shot many times and we could do noting about it. It was all a big blur when it happened actually. It was loud, and our bodies burned like hell, but just as quickly as it started, it was over. Watari walked to our bloody bodies and felt for our pulse, but he didn't find it. He stood back up and called L.

"Ryuzaki, they don't have a pulse...They're dead."

"Thank you, Watari. That was all I needed."

The Secret Guard members left. Watari looked at us one last time, before sighing and leaving, closing the metal door with a CLANK behind him.

And in the silent room, there was laughter. Weak, but still there. Me and Beyond laid still, eyes closed, but slowly, we pulled the pendants out from under our shirt. There had been a one left on them, but it had dropped to zero. Except for mine. We let our hands fall back and on top of each other. We squeezed each other's hand, and Beyond, like a gentleman, slipped the bloody pendant from around my neck and tore open my shirt. I wore a bullet proof vest, and was bleeding, but I hadn't been shot anywhere fatal. Beyond had given me his last life while we were being shot, and it allowed me to have a single life left, while momentarily being dead, which tricked Watari. Beyond was dying, but I had one life left. Beyond smiled.

"Take care, my love. Both, of, you."

In his last moments, he patted my belly, and his life slipped away. I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I'll see you in Hell. Now,"

I got up.

"I have a heir to think about."

I walked on shaky legs down the stairs of the warehouse, deep into the heart of the sinister place that Beyond's spirit watched over.


End file.
